who am i game
by kallou
Summary: okay i got bord... and have finaly type something well this is a game of who am i and all most all the naruto charters are gonna be in this soon.
1. Chapter 1

Well since I **NOT** really good at writing story's let play a game you know so you guys won't get tried of ready so much fanfics.

Oh well let play these are the rules and how to play okay.

RULES

I will give you so clues on whom the person is but not too much.

I will **try** to update you see the try but only if people want me too.

each odd chapie will be the clues the evens are the people

I don't care if you guys don't like it that your problem no one forces you to read it or play to began with.

there are no prizes unless you guys want me to put who ever got the answers right on the next page with the person

try to have fun it wasn't my fault that my parents didn't let me have a good imagination they so when I was little and said I had a imagery friend they thought I was going crazy or something and put me on pills. But then I stop and said I have no friends and I don't see them any more. But yeah now I stuck writing games so let play.

**Kallou I** do not Crash what the f**k O .O

Hahahaa sorry about that it wasn't my fault it was teme sak gay! He's the one who push me into you TV. Oho uggh well um ha Kallou does not me or my raman. Naruto you guys owe me a new TV. And I was going to say I do not own Naruto or the others not raman. You know what I'll be right back Takes off skipping. Hey teme where do you think she went?

Hn. I don't know….

And a few mins later. Ahhh im sorry I promise will never do it again BELIVE IT! Okay fine. She putted the bat down

Fine now after that done. Oh sorry about that ok let play.

**Here it goes. You may now disrobe your self.**

Haha okay I like flowers

My favorite color is purple and I was born on September 23

My team mates are a lazy ass genius and a big guy who eats most of the time

Im the leader of us three and Sasuke is all mine,

So do you hear that forehead girl?

Okay so do you need a little more?

But yeah my clan bloodlines are famous for their mind controlling techniques.

But when using it we must have a way to protect are bodies or else.

Oh yeah no one can compare to my beauty.

But I think that should give you an idea of who im I am.

**Kallou **so do you know who that is let me now in your review and I will see yeah later I need 5 review or more happy new years


	2. round 2

Well since I **NOT** really good at writing story's let play a game you know so you guys won't get tried of ready so much fanfics.

Oh well let play these are the rules and how to play okay.

RULES

I will give you so clues on whom the person is but not too much.

I will **try** to update you see the try but only if people want me too.

each odd chapie will be the clues the evens are the people

I don't care if you guys don't like it that your problem no one forces you to read it or play to began with.

there are no prizes unless you guys want me to put who ever got the answers right on the next page with the person

try to have fun it wasn't my fault that my parents didn't let me have a good imagination they so when I was little and said I had a imagery friend they thought I was going crazy or something and put me on pills. But then I stop and said I have no friends and I don't see them any more. But yeah now I stuck writing games so let play.

Ok so since I only got 3 reviews I guess I can keep going okay these are the people who got it now it loving-innocence- DysFunkTionalDiva - ShadowFire52 thax you for reading.

Ok now on with the ga..** kkkkkaaaaaalllllllooou **oh god no!

What do you want?!

**Heheh well you for got to say cough-hmm-cough ****Kallou does not own me Believe it! ****But she does own her story game. **Naruto why is it that I can never finish getting to what I say when your around and how the hell did you even got here I thought you were a anime charter on a TV show? **Sniff sniff you know that really hurt Kallou **(sweat dorp --)** you of all people would say something so mean that **HEY I didn't say any thing about you **yes you did it right here in your journal see **O.o

Naruto how did you find that. **Well hmmm oh yeah right after you beat me with the bat I craw in to your room and well I found it under you Gaara plush who would have thought the cold hearted Kallou would have sought thing ugh Kallou do you have a fever your getting all red and what are you going to do with that ramen ..?**

**NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO don't burn all the raman pplllzzzz im sorry believe it!** burns all of the raman and walks off sniff-sniff stupid Naruto

**Hmm Kallou im realllly sorry don't be mad sight well I guess lets play then Ill find a way to make it up to her. Okay let's go!**

Okay it my turn my **Specialties:** Hand-to-hand combat, Tracking

I'm one of the best.

No one can find things like me

I was born on (July 7)

I also have style too

Kakashi has stated that My own tracking skills even outrank his own Nin Dogs

My team mates are a host and an heiress

But now me and my buddy **bark bark** sorry buddy but I cant tell them your name or they get it

Well we got more trying to do let go Yaaahhhhhoooooooooooooo


	3. Chapter 3

Well since I **NOT** really good at writing story's let play a game you know so you guys won't get tried of ready so much fanfics.

Oh well let play these are the rules and how to play okay.

RULES

I will give you so clues on whom the person is but not too much.

I will **try** to update you see the try but only if people want me too.

each odd chapie will be the clues the evens are the people

I don't care if you guys don't like it that your problem no one forces you to read it or play to began with.

there are no prizes unless you guys want me to put who ever got the answers right on the next page with the person

try to have fun it wasn't my fault that my parents didn't let me have a good imagination they so when I was little and said I had a imagery friend they thought I was going crazy or something and put me on pills. But then I stop and said I have no friends and I don't see them any more. But yeah now I stuck writing games so let play.

Ok so since I only got 8 reviews I guess I can keep going okay these are the people who got it now it loving-innocence- DysFunkTionalDiva - ShadowFire52- -.x-sal-e13-(Pochi Saku-Hime)- vgirl720-Kagome41693 thank you all for reading and answering. I know that I haven't updated in like forever but I be honest that how much I care I just got board and for got to write it but hey were back and here is the answer to your last game/chap

**Ok guys did you guess who I am? **

**I hope so because I am the great tracking nin ****Kiba Inuzuka**** ok so Kallou go head and tell them. **Thanks Kiba. Okay so like I looks around to see if HEs here ok HE not I don **KALLLLOOUUU **stay clam stay clam **kami damn it Naruto don't yell you'll hurt ****Akamaru ears baka.**

**Don't call me baka you bitch. **Damn it and I just look to see if he was here smacks hand to my forehead ugghh.

**Then gets some brains and then I won't have to tell you what you really are hmm?**

**Go to hell bitch and am going to be Hokage believe it! **

**Believe it my ass you can't even pass a d-rank mission baka!**

Ugghh guys **WHAT!! At least I don't smell like a dog!!**

**I don't smell like a dog. Sniff sniff **

**Ha see told ya. Naruto! I don't smell like a dog. The dog nin yell.**

Uggghh GUYS **WHAT O.O O.o oh oh** shut the fuck up!! I'm trying to play a game here and no one is going to be able to guess if you guys are yelling!!

Like I try to say I do not own Naruto! Ino bring in the next person!! **Will do ………………okay it was hard to get the teen. **Thanks Ino **no problem **ok you may go

* * *

-Sigh- it is rude to tell them about my life if it none of their business

But i am a great ninja

Sometime people think I am cold but am not

_Hey guest could ya tell a bit more?_

Hn

_More then a word_

Hn my team mates are weird well one is he loud and my other is O///O

A ..a…hn

* * *

_-sweat drop- ok well I guess he not going to say more but please R&R_

_Oh and it might take awhile for me to update again I have to do things -.-_

**When did Ino got here bam you baka I've been here since chapter 1. Yelled the long blond hair. Baka hn loser **


End file.
